Stopping for Gas
Stopping for Gas is a fanon episode. Starring roles *Gassy *Buck Featuring roles *Antlers Appearances *Shenzi *Ness Plot Gassy and Buck are driving in a car together. Buck is in the back with a clipboard, barking instructions at Gassy. Gassy makes a hard turn and Buck looks disappointed, and he writes something on his clipboard. Suddenly, Gassy's stomach grumbles and she has to fart. She tries to hold it back, but her stomach grows bigger and bigger no matter how hard she tries. The scene changes to the car driving and the sun starting to set. The scene changes back inside the car, and Gassy is driving herself mental trying to hold back this monster fart. She begins to lose control of the car, and Buck looks alarmed and hops into the front seat. He grabs the wheel as Gassy is desperately trying to control herself. The scene switches to the car driving out of control. The scene changes to Antlers and Shenzi happily walking on the sidewalk, holding hands. However, the sound of tires screeching reaches their ears. They look at the car just in time as it smashes them into the wall. Shenzi is splattered to bits, but Antlers is still alive. Gassy is in tears in this point as she smashes her foot down. Her foot hits and forces on the gas petal, pushing harder and harder at Antlers' body until he pops in half. Buck throws the car in reverse and it goes into a bridge. The screen fades to black. When it enlightens again, Buck has his eyes closed. When he opens them, he looks up and sees half of the roof off and Antlers' remains on the hood of the car and his head on the roof. He looks back forward only to see Ness crossing the street. He slams on the brakes and the car skids towards Ness, who flinches ready to die, but stops. She looks at the car, and the force of the momentum causes Gassy to smash right through the glass. She landed on the hood of the car, and that's what finally caused her to pop. She spread her legs apart as Buck looked in horror. Then, Gassy let out a giant fart right into Buck's nostrils. Still farting, Gassy looks satisfied and relaxed. She finally stops and slides off of the car hood. Buck, with a face of horror on his face, utters one final choke and dies. The episode irises on Ness, who chokes up and throws up. Then the episode ends. Moral "He who smelt it, dealt it!" Deaths *Buck is suffocated by Gassy's fart. *Antlers is ripped in half. *Shenzi is splattered all over a brick wall. Goofs *Buck's tail is visible when he is being killed. However, when the scene clips back to him, his tail is not there. *Antlers has no glasses. *Shenzi is also missing her flower. *Buck's nose is briefly #000000 (black). *Like always, Antlers' antlers briefly switch to Lumpy's antlers, sometimes during continuos shots. Trivia *This episode introduces Buck and Gassy. *This episode also supports the suggestion that Ness will only be a cameo character. Category:Fan Episodes